Dwell not on thy Weariness
by La-Reine-Guenevere
Summary: briseisachilles take place afterthe fall of troy. Beiseis is trying to start a new life, but the past is holding her back. is achilles really dead? sucky summary i know DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything!
1. prologue part one

Untitled Briseis + Achilles project….for now

Apollo loomed over her, his face seemed angry to her. She had incurred his wrath and now she knew her life would end in this city. Struck down, and how she welcomed it. Her family though they loved her she had no doubt, weren't able to look at her the same way. Most now gazed at her with pity in their eyes. But one looked at her with anger and hatred, and it broke her heart.

Andromeche had struck her, _hard_, across the face when she has shared her shameful secret. The sting of the blow burned still upon her cheek, and her heart and soul. She had deserved it, and yet, she felt no regret. In fact she now wished that she had stayed upon the shore and had not wandered back to the tent to find her uncle there. At least then she would be with people who did not pity her nor who would walk on eggshells around her. No they were strait with her. Unafraid to speak of 'touchy' subjects. Especially him. How she earned to argue with him, to speak to him sharply and have him retort in kind. To allow every thing to be out in the open, instead of making it boil and fester inside.

There was one how ever who had understood. Who knew the pain of a scorned love that was so wonderful, and yet unbearably painful, bringing disaster at every turn. Helen was the one who had comforted her. She was the only one she felt she _could_ tell, the only one she was not _obligated _to tell. The only one who wouldn't pass judgment.

_"It awakens your soul, and gives birth to you and you feel remade. And you realize that even though you are so different that love between you two seems impossible, it is they ay it was meant to be. Because, Briseis, Aphrodite knows love better than any mortal, and she places people together who's differences complement each other. All the pieces fit together to become one and it's perfect no matter what the world thinks, the goddess is quit adept at matching them. So dear Briseis, never feel ashamed of any lover for it is the will of the gods, no matter the pairing." _Helen's cool words had comforted her only a little.

She heard the sound of leaping flames and frightened people all around her, but there was nothing she could do for them now. So accepting her approaching death she knelt at Apollo's feet, seeking not forgiveness or protection, but understanding. Praying that Aphrodite might help him understand why she had forsaken her vows. Should not every mortal at least experience the bitter sweetness of love? Perhaps, it was not something a God could understand, and it was as Achilles had said: _they envy us. _

Someone came up behind her, and for a moment she had dared to hope that he had found her and that he would whisk her away and she would have a happily ever after. But the fantasy was just that, a fantasy.

A loathsome voice sounded behind her as a callused hand, that held the promise of a fate worse than death, landed on her shoulder. "It's too late for prayers priestess" that hand moved to grip her hair and pull her painfully to her feet.

Fear had been her first reaction, but it soon gave way to anger. She had found herself a changed person, in the past she would have fought back, but not with courage enough to hurt another being. Now, without thought,she slid a dagger, the very one she had barely had the courage to hold not long ago, and plunged it into the neck of the prideful king. The great kind Agamemnon, felled by a would be priestess!

she ran then, but to no avail. Strong arms caught her and she waited for her life to end. She closed her eyes and waited to ask hector his forgiveness; for his was the only person's she felt she needed. But the sword's stroke never came and she found herself upon the ground.

"come with me" a smooth, anxious voice urged, as a much yearned for embrace pulled her up. The moment she was in his arms again, the purest ecstasy took over her being and she praised kind Aphrodite. Once more she thought about a happy ending, but movement from the corner of her eye, and a look of malicious intent brought reality back. As realization dawned on her and an arrow was loosed a scream tore from her throat.

"NO!"

The first was poorly aimed but it struck the target none the less.

Achilles gasped in pain and it took far longer then usual to recover. Another arrow planted it self firmly in his ribs. He barely registered that it was Paris who was attacking, as he yanked out the shaft, raised his sword and moved toward the offender. Behind him Briseis called out to her cousin, but the cry went unheard and another arrow found it way to land just above the wound caused by it predecessor.

"Stop! _Paris_!!"

He walked forward a few more steps and an arrow land again, near the previous. He slow, dazed as Briseis ran past him, her pleading calls falling on deaf ears. He raised his sword again and was struck. He was going to leave her he realized. _Ironic_, he thought, _leaving had never been a problem before Briseis_. She was in front of her now, silently crying. "go," he told her, after all he was leaving down a path he wouldn't allow her to follow him. She could be happy without him there to make things _complicated_, as she had put it once.

At first she wouldn't leave, she couldn't, he was her world and she wished to join him upon the banks of the river Styx, and they may both ask Hector's forgiveness_ together_, and _together _they would be for eternity, whether at rest on the far bank or ever wandering forever, at least they would be together. but his eyes, _damn them!_ His eyes would not let her give up, it seemed he willed her to leave, to start a new life and be happy before her end. His eyes made her leave, and his eyes kept her going.

He watched Paris guide her away to safety, she glanced back once more, her face fill with grief and love. Love, her love amazed him to no end. He lost his temper and struck her, and she forgave him. Then he pushed her away and hurt her in a way only he could, and still she had forgiven him. And he knew she would forgive Paris: for her love seemed boundless. He smiled, contently knowing she was safe and would live, and that _she_ loved _him_. Darkness took hin then and he was greeted by a familiar face beckoning to him. "Welcome brother."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

This could be a one shot I suppose, but I do intend to write more, though I don't make any guarantees, because I have ton's of stories floating around in my head, some are original, some are fan fiction, but I'm a tad bit lazy when it comes to typing them.

So more to come…….I think

OH!….P.S. anyone have a good idea for a title? I can't think of something good.---my muse dosn't like me much


	2. prologue part two

Prologue-- part two

Andromeche looked at the battered and torn people camped around her; they had saved many as possible but even then it was number of people compared to the number dead. They headed north, toward the sea planning to cross it, avoiding Greek territory and the eventually head east toward a new land.

Her heart was glad for the safety of her people and her child, but it was still heavy with loss. Helen stood near helping some of the mothers to care for children, who played as if they were still in troy, most too young to understand the danger that may be following. To two shared a look, both heartbroken with loss. Andromeche understood all to well the hurt of losing the one you love, and still she prayed that the gods might show a bit more mercy and allow for the return of Paris and Briseis.

She looked toward the south, _Briseis_, oh how she wished to see her again; to undo what she had done, to mend the rift between them. She should not have struck her, and not a day went by that the guilt of their hateful parting didn't weigh heavily on her heart.

The night the city had burned, she had been unable to sleep and as soon as the first flames rose from the city outside the window she flew from her room. Without even thinking she had sought out Briseis in her room first, their previous conflict forgotten, but to her dismay she wasn't there. It broke her heart that she didn't have time to seek further, but she had to protect her own child, and she needed to get to Helen and Paris. As she watched people flee through the tunnel she had to bite back her panic in order to help her people.

_"Paris! Paris! Briseis wasn't in her room!"_

_"I'll find her."_

He had sounded so sure, in that moment she knew that Paris had finally become a man. '_A boy becomes a man when a man is needed.' _she ponderedHe had stayed, despite his fear, and fought for his people and his family. St the time the very look in his eyes told her that he would find Briseis and return unscathed but it had been two days and they hadn't returned.

Sword banged against sword as the Trojan champion battle his foe. An attack came from above but a blocked it with ease, and retaliated, sweeping his sword toward his opponent's feet. They jumped out of the way and returned a blow. Again it was blocked easily, and the mighty Trojan spun away from another attack and moved in for the kill plunging his weapon into the enemy's heart. The defeated warrior fell to the ground dead, their blood pooling at around them. All the Trojan people cheered for their once again victorious hero.

A wooden sword slid in between Helen's side and shoulder, and she gasped theatrically and dropped her own sword. She fell forward and pulled a red clothe from her sleeve and lay there dead. Around her the children cheered and congratulated victor, a young boy by the name of Maximos. She smile to herself as she stood and nodded toward the boys mother. The children and their innocence seemed to be the only joy of the survivors. Everyone had dampened spirits but the children and they were the ones keeping people from giving up and going insane.

Helen had been helping with the children, cleaning their scraps and play sword fighting with some of the boys and pretending with the girls that they were princesses. It kept her occupied and kept her mind off the fact that Paris hadn't returned.

She looked toward Andromeche and smiled sadly. The woman had lost all her family but her child and yet she still was able to give strength to those around her. She turned her head and their eyes locked, and Helen once again felt the bond that had been forged between them in the last few weeks. She got looks from a few people who believed she was the cause for all their suffering, not that she blamed them. Most were forgiving toward her, but she could tell when the looked down on her for leaving her husband. Andromeche had been utterly forgiving, even after hector died.

"It's not your fault, they did not come her just for you." she had told her, and it had made her feel better. But there were still times when she was weighed down by guilt.

Briseis and been forgiving as well, but now she was most likely dead along with par…no! she couldn't think such things. They brought her to tears and she refused to allow herself to cry, because once she started she may never stop.

A shout brought her out of her ponderings and she looked to where it had come from. People were cheering and running toward the edge of they camp. Helen strained her eyes, trying to see what all the commotion was about. A small group of people were coming into her view and her heart leapt into her throat.

She looked over at Andromeche and she could tell that they were both hoping for the same thing. The princess let out a joyful sob and Helen snapped her attention back to the group and tears fell from her eyes as she ran to her loves open arms.

Briseis was tired, her small group had rested little in hopes of catching up with the other survivors sooner. Her feet ached but she refused to complain, their were others that were suffering far more than her. There were mostly soldiers with her, one had lost his wife and a son but he still had his younger son and daughter, both of which had clung desperately to their father.

There were two other women with them one was an older woman, Irene, who lost her husband on the beach at the beginning of the war and Briseis saw her praying almost constantly that her children were among the survivors. The other was a girl, Korene, who slightly younger than Briseis. She had been married shortly before the war and was pregnant. Her child was dew soon so everyone had agreed that she ride in a make shift litter that the soldier had thrown together for a badly injured soldier. They had offered that Briseis ride on the litter because she was royalty, but she had refused, she did not wish to add more of a burden to the men pulling it, and neither did Irene.

Korene's husband was with them and they walked side by side holing hands grateful to be alive and together. Briseis found that she couldn't walk behind them, for the sight made her sick with jealousy. So she walked in front of them along side Paris and Irene.

A cry cut through the silence of her group and for a moment she was afraid that the Greeks had followed them. When she looked up she saw a young girl of 10 running toward them, Irene who was walking beside her ran forward, despite her weary feet, and wrapped the child in her arms as if meaning never to let go again. There were tears on both their faces. The sight lifted everyone's spirits immediately and soon the whole group was engulfed by joyful people. Tears of joy were spilt as everyone celebrated, even those who did not find their loved ones among the small group rejoiced.

Briseis watch as Helen launched herself into Paris's arms and cried with joy. All around her people were joyful and welcomed by those that loved them, and she suddenly felt alone and detached from the jubilant group. Despair filled her, hector was gone, Achilles was gone, Andromeche hated her, Helen and Paris had each other, and she had no one. She wished now that she had stayed at Achilles' side and died with him.

Andromeche now stood before her, she was looking toward Paris and Helen with tears in her eyes, and all Briseis could do was stare dejectedly at her. She their eyes net and Briseis looked down shamefully. Andromeche closed the space between them and Briseis found herself in a loving embrace.

Briseis was dazed, didn't Andromeche hate her? And suddenly the grief and despair took hold of her and she cried into Andromeche's shoulder. She cried for Achilles, for hector, and her lost city. She cried until the people around them had dispersed and the sun had disappeared beneath the horizon. Andromeche held her with tears in her eyes, and whispered sweet, comforting thing in her ear.

When finally Briseis had calmed and she had sat, collapsed on the ground in Andromeche's arms, she noticed Helen and Paris nearby. Helens eye's were red but she was smiling with great joy.

"Welcome back." Helen's sweet voice said just above a whisper. And for once all four of them truly felt like, though there was still the sting of loss in their hearts, they might just survive it.

""""""""""""""  
WOW! i wrote another chapter with in the same month! it's a miracle!

and thank you for the reveiws

P.S. i had trouble uploading this chapter, so sorry for the wait

----and yes i'm well aware at my lacking summery writing sills--lol


End file.
